F A N G I R L
by lightpoenix
Summary: Menjadi Tranding topic di sosial media, MS Entertaiment mengkonfirmasi tanggal comeback untuk Boy Grup EXOL. "MWO! Kau serius? EXOL? PANGERAN TAMPAN KITA AKAN SEGERA COMEBACK?"-Baekhyun. GS/Genderswitch/CHANBAEK.
1. Nol

**Lightpoenix present**

 **A Chanbaek Fanficition**

 **Since 2018**

•

•

•

 **F A N G I R L**

 **Main Cash :** Byun Baekhyun (EXO) Park Chanyeol (EXO)

 **Support Cash :** Do Kyungsoo (EXO) Kim Jong In (EXO) Ooh Sehun (EXO) Kim Joonmyun (EXO) Kim Jongdae (EXO) Kim Minseok (EXO) and Other Cash

 **Genre** : Romance Drama Genderswitch

 **Rating** : Remaja Teen T 15

 **Warning** : Cerita ini asli milik saya, tokoh milik agensi masing-masing dan juga Tuhan. Dilarang untuk Judge, Bash, Copy-Paste dan Re-post.

 **REMEMBER THIS !**

Tidak bermaksud untuk _missgendering_ dari para tokoh, karena ini untuk kelangsungan cerita yang saya buat. Jika tidak suka tidak usah membaca dan silahkan keluar tanpa meninggalkan jejak berupa hinaan.

 ** _lightpoenix_**


	2. Fangirl Chp 1

**Menjadi Tranding topic di sosial media, MS Entertaiment mengkonfirmasi tanggal comeback untuk Boy Grup EXOL** **Fangirl Ep. 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fangirl ep.1**

"Yak! Byun Baekhyuuuuuunn"

Suara teriakan khas dari seseorang bernama Do Kyungsoo menggema disepanjang koridor sekolah dan membuat sebagian siswa disana menatap dirinya heran.

Pasalnya Kyungsoo berteriak lalu berlarian seperti orang gila hanya untuk menghentikan langkah temannya yang berada didepan sana.

Dia adalah Byun Baekhyun tentu saja.

"Yak! Baekhyun-ah.. Kau tau ak-"

"Tidak" Kyungsoo mendelik kesal begitu temannya itu memotong ucapannya dengan tampang wajah yang datar seperti biasa.

"aku belum selesai bicara dan kau sudah memotongku" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya dengan tangan yang dimasukan kedalan saku almamater-nya.

"baiklah Kyungsoo, ada apa? Kupikir kau masih waras kan untuk tidak berteriak memanggil namaku disepanjang koridor sekolah?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum malu menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih, lalu mendorong bahu kanan Baekhyun pelan.

"ey kau ini kenapa jadi membahas itu, aku hanya ingin memberitahu sesuatu padamu Baekhyun-ah"

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua alisnya. Matanya terus memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang tengah mengeluarkan sesuatu didalan saku seragamnya.

Itu ponsel

"kau pasti belum mengecek website hari ini kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Well, pagi tadi dia sibuk mencari ikat pinggang dan tak ada waktu untuk sekedar mengecek website.

Lagipula, memangnya disana ada apa pikir Baekhyun.

"lihat, MS Entertaiment mengkonfirmasi tanggal comeback EXOL hari ini. Dan kau tau, Hashtag EXOLCOMEBACK menjadi tranding topic di twitter"

Krik

Krik

Krik

Krik

"MWO?! Kau serius? EXOL? PANGERAN TAMPAN KITA AKAN SEGERA COMEBACK?" diluar dugaan, Baekhyun justru terkejut dan melemparkan runtutan pertanyaan pada Kyungsoo yang terus mengangguk-ngangguk semangat.

"Iya Byun Baekhyun, pangeran kita EXOL akan segera comeback"

"KYAAAAAAA!" Keduanya berteriak kesetanan dengan saling memeluk satu sama lain. Mereka berdua terlalu bahagia mendengar kabar berita ini sampai tak memperdulikan tatapan para siswa yang memandang keduanya aneh.

"Kyungsoo-yaa, kau tau aku sangat bahagia" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka berdua dan memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo.

"akupun juga bahagia Baekhyun-ah" Baekhyun tersenyum menampilkan mata bulan sabitnya yang cantik. Kemudian dipeluknya Kyungsoo sekali lagi.

"baiklah Baekhyun-ah, karena uri EXOL akan segera comeback, itu artinya kita harus menghemat bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, kemudian mereka berdua berjalan beriringan untuk menuju kekelas mereka yang tinggal beberapa langkah lagi.

"Iyaa kau benar Kyung, kita harus menghemat sekarang. Kita tau sendiri bukan, biasanya jika mereka comeback, mereka akan mengadakan fansigh. Aku ingin menghadirinya dan bertemu dengan biasku uwu~"

Baekhyun bertepuk tangan bahagia lalu mendudukan pantatnya ketika sampai dibangku miliknya.

"yeah kau benar Baek, aku juga ingin bertemu Sehun Oppa" Ucap Kyungsoo.

"semoga saja tahun ini kita bisa bertemu dengan mereka" Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat. Keduanya jadi tidak sabar untuk melihat music video mereka dan mendengar semua lagu-lagunya kali ini.

Apakah 'bias' nya akan bernampilan tampan atau malah sangat tampan sekali nanti. Apapun itu mereka tetap akan menantinya dengan setia.

"Baekhyun-ah, ngomong-ngomong kau sudah mengerjakan tugas matematika belum?" mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kyungsoo seketika membuatnya melotot.

"Yak! Kyungsoo-ya! Aku lupa mengerjakannya" teriak Baekhyun sembari meremas rambutnya panik.

"kau itu bodoh apa bagaimana, kenapa bisa lupa sih?" rutuk Kyungsoo.

"maaf Kyung, kemarin malam aku sibuk maraton menonton drama. Jadi aku lupa hehe"

Baekhyun cengengesan menampilkan deretan giginya.

"dasar kau ini!" Kyungsok mengeluarkan buku matematika miliknya dan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun.

"ini aku sudah mengerjakannya, ayo cepat kerjakan. Masih ada waktu lima belas menit lagi sebelum Kim Sonsaengnim datang"

"Kau yang terbaik Soo-ya" ucap Baekhyun dengan menunjukan dua jempol tangannya pada Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bersambung_

 **bacotin :** hai hai hai.. setelah sekian lama tak muncul di ffn akhirnya gue balik lagi dengan membawa cerita **F A N G I R L** sebagai pembukaan untuk gue yang bakalan balik lagi ke akun ini. gue harap kalian syuka sama ceritanya yaw ..

 **jangan lupa untuk review-nya sangat-sangat dibutuhkan ngaks**


	3. Fangirl Chp 2

**Fangirl Ep. 2**

Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang dengan kaki yang selonjoran dan juga laptop yang berada dipangkuannya.

Hari ini dia berencana untuk mengkorek informasi lebih jauh tentang berita yang mengatakan bahwa EXOL akan segera melalukan comeback tahun ini.

Tapi sebelum itu, Baekhyun membuka sebuah folder yang ia beri nama dengan 'music in my life'. Matanya mulai mencari kira-kira lagu manakah yang cocok untuk didengar saat ini.

"baiklah, karena diluar sedang hujan, aku akan mendengar lagu ballad saja"

Klik

Tak lama setelah berbunyi 'klik' sebuah nada alunan lagupun mulai terdengar. Oke, ini adalah salah satu soundtrack dari drama yang pernah Baekhyun tonton.

 ** _Cherry blossom love story - Chen_**

"seuchyeoganeun barame naege tteoreojineun, beojkkot ipeun geudael talma iri sseulsseulhanga, kare ben sangcheo boda deo gipge aryeoon, geudael saegin gaseum"

Suara indah milik seorang Byun Baekhyun terdengar begitu indah. Itu adalah salah satu lagu yang akhir-akhir ini sering ia putar.

"Kyungsoo benar, Hashtag EXOLCOMEBACK benar-benar tranding disosial media" lirih Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuk kanan yang sibuk men-scrool.

"Omona! Chanyeol Oppaaaaaaaaaa!" Baekhyun berteriak dengan mata yang melotot terkejut ketika melihat postingan yang baru saja dikirim oleh akun sosmed milik EXOL.

"Kenapa kau tampan dan seksi sekali difoto ini! Kau membuat jantungku dugeun-dugeun" ucap Baekhyun sembari membawa telapak tangannya didepan dada.

"Ya Tuhan apakah dia manusia? Kenapa bisa setampan ini sih? Membuatku ingin menjadi kekasihnya saja" lirih Baekhyun.

"aish Baekhyun-ah, kau jangan halu. Mana mungkin Park Chanyeol bisa menjadi kekasihmu. Dasar bodoh!"

Baekhyun merutuk pada dirinya sendiri. Matanya kemudian kembali menelusuri isi sosial media, hingga suara notif dari ponselnya terdengar.

Baekhyun menghentikan aksi men-scrool dan beralih untuk melihat notif yang baru saja masuk pada ponselnya.

 **[baekhyunee] real_pcy melakukan siarang langsung. Tonton sebelum siaran berakhir.**

"OMO! CHANYEOL OPPA LIVE. HEADSET MILIKKU MANA YA? AYOLAH HEDSEAT AKU MEMBUTUHKAN MU SAAT INI"

Baekhyun turun dari ranjangnya dan mencari benda yang dimaksud yang ternyata berada diatas meja belajar.

Setelah itu ia kembali lagi duduk diranjang, memasukan(?) ujung kabelnya pada lubang(?) hedseat dan mengetuk notif tersebut.

selamat malam aeris, kalian belum pergi tidur? Aku pikir siaranku tidak akan ada yang menontonnya kkkkk

"Heol, followers nya saja 15 m bagaimana bisa tidak ada yang menonton" lirih Baekhyun.

Aku tebak, kalian pasti sudah mengetahui bukan bahwa EXOL akan segera comeback? Bagaimana apakah kalian terkejut?

"tentu saja aku terkejut oppa. Aku bahkan hampir pingsan mendengarnya" ucap Baekhyun yang entah pada siapa.

Biarlah, Baekhyun memiliki dunianya sendiri

 **Xoxol :** Chanyeol oppa, apa kau dan yang lainnya sudah melakukan sesi pemotretan?

 _Ahh tentu saja kami sudah melakukannya xoxol kkkk_

 **Sekaiyeol** : bisakah kau beritahu kamu konsep kalian untuk comeback kali ini?

 _Ahahah kupikir aku tidak akan mengatakannya, itu akan menjadi suprise untuk kalian nanti. Tunggu saja aeri-ya_

 **Exolfams** : Chanyeol oppa terima kasih untuk kerja kerasnya. Kuharap kalian selalu menjaga kesehatan

 _Araseo, terima kasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkan kami. Kami akan selalu menjaga kesehatan, kalianpun juga yaa?_

"yatuhan Chanyeol oppa baik sekali" kata Baekhyun. Setelahnya dia kembali fokus menyaksikan siara langsung dari idolanya sebelum tangannya gatal untuk mengetikan sesuatu disana.

 **baekhyunee_** : Chanyeol oppa Saranghae

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, dalam hati ia berharap bahwa Chanyeol membalas ucapannya.

 _Nado Saranghaeyeo Baekhyunee kkkkkk_

Dan Baekhyun pun sesak nafas setelahnya karena mendapatkan balasan dari Chanyeol. Idolanya, Biasnya di EXOL.

mimpi apa aku semalam?

.

.

.

 _bersambung_

jangan lupa review nya hehe


	4. Fangirl Chp 3

**Fangirl Ep. 3**

 **9.00 a.m**

 **At Baekhyun's Home**

Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa sambil sesekali merutuki dirinya sendiri karena terlambat bangun. Dasi miliknya bahkan belum terpasang dengan rapi dikerah seragamnya, begitu juga dengan jas almamater yang ia tenteng dilekukan sikunya.

Jam dipergelangan tangannya sudah menunjukan pukul 9 pagi dan itu artinya Baekhyun harus sampai disekolah dalam waktu dua puluh menit itupun jika tidak terjebak kemacetan.

Sang ibu yang sedari tadi memperhatikan anaknya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dengan kedua tangan yang ia pangku didepan dada. Matanya terus memperhatikan Baekhyun yang saat ini sudah berdiri didepan meja makan dan sibuk membenarkan dasinya.

"terlambat bangun eoh?" Baekhyun mendelik kesal mendengar ucapan sang ibu yang seperti tengah mengolok-ngoloknya.

"kenapa bisa terlambat?" Baekhyun melirik pada sang Kakak yang baru saja datang dengan jas yang ia tenteng juga dilelukan sikunya.

"semalam aku memimpikan Chanyeol oppa, jadi lupa untuk bangun hehe" Byun Baekbom menggeleng akan kelakuan sang adik. Sedangkan ibu berdecih sembari meletakan susu strawberry diatas meja.

Itu untuk Baekhyun ngomong-ngomong

"kenapa tidak usah bangun saja sekalian?"

"YAK!EOMMA~" Baekhyun refleks berteriak namun nada nya terdengar mendayu diakhir kata.

"kenapa tega sekali kau berbicara begitu padaku?" ucap Baekhyun. Lalu setelahnya ia meneguk susu strawberry nya sampai habis tak tersisa.

"sudah tidak usah beradu argumen. Kau kan sudah terlambat, ayo Oppa antar kau kesekolah" Baekhyun tersenyum senang sampai memperlihatkan kedua matanya yang seperti bulan sabit.

"Oppa memang yang terbaik hehe"

 **F A N G I R L**

"Yak! Byun Baekhyun, kukira hari ini kau tidak akan masuk. Bagaimana perasaanmu kemarin malam Baek? Apa kau serangan jantung? Kau pingsang tidak? Atau kau bisa saja merasa mati mendadak saat itu"

Baekhyun bahkan baru saja mendudukan pantatnya dikursi, namun Kyungsoo sudah menyerbu dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Dan tadi itu apa, mati katanya?

"apa maksudmu dengan mati Kyung?" ujar Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata yang terlihat emosi.

"m-maksudku kau tidak matikan saat Chanyeol Oppa membalas komenanmu di live nya kemarin malam?" Kyungsoo meringis memperlihatkan deretan giginya, berharap Baekhyun tidak akan marah lagi.

"ahh itu yaa?" Baekhyun mengusap belakang kepalanya, bibirnya ia kulum untuk menahan senyumannya.

"kau tau Kyung, aku benar-benar bahagia karena di notice Chanyeol oppa. Aku memang tidak serangan jantung, tapi aku pingsan mendadak hehe"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya karena terkejut.

"jeongmal?" Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan.

"aku bahkan sampai memimpikan Chanyeol Oppa semalam Kyung"

"kau beruntung Baek, aku saja yang melihatmu di notice Chanyeol oppa berteriak semalam. Dan kau tau, aku sampai dikira gila oleh ibuku" Kyungsoo mendengus dan Baekhyun tertawa akan ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"kita berdua memang akan gila jika sudah menyangkut dengan mereka Kyung" Kyungsoo mengangguk membenarkan hal itu.

"ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah menabung belum?"

"ini adalah hari pertamaku menabung"

"sayangnya aku tidak baek"

"kenapa?"

"hari ini uangku akan aku pakai untuk membeli buku" Baekhyun mengusap punggung Kyungsoo untuk memberikan semangat.

"tidak apa, masih banyak waktu kok"

"nanti kau mau tidak mengantarku ketoko buku langgananku?"

"tentu aku mau Kyung"

 **F A N G I R L**

ketika waktu pembelajaran telah usai semua siswa mulai membereskan barang-barang mereka, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang tengah memasukan buku kedalam tas.

"Kyung kau tunggu saja diluar, aku harus ketoilet sebentar" Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu mereka pun mulai berpisah dilantai dua dengan Baekhyun yang berjalan kearah kiri dan Kyungsoo kekanan.

Baekhyun memasuki salah satu biliki toilet yang kosong. Sedaru tadi ia ingin buang kecil dan baru tersalurkan sekarang.

"ahhn leganya~"

Setelah selesai membasuhnya, Baekhyun keluar dari bilik toilet dan berjalan kearah wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya. Lalu ia berjalan kearah pengering yang entah apa itu namanya.

Setelah selesai, Baekhyun keluar dari toilet dengan jalan yang terkesan cepat. Kyungsoo pasti sudah menunggu lama pikir Baekhyun.

Trining

Namun langkahnya melambat ketika ponsel yang berada disaku jas almamaternya berbunyi. Ketika Baekhyun mengambil ponsel miliknya dan menghidupkan layarnya, langkahnya mendadak terhenti ketika mendapatkan sebuah notifikasi pesan.

Wajahnya memang tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun, tapi siapa yang tau jika jantungnya menjadi berdetak lebih cepat dan juga perasaan was-was yang mulai menyerang perasaanya.

 **From : Nomor tak dikenal**

Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan hidupmu tenang

5.03 p.m

 _bersambung_

 **mind to review?**


	5. Fangirl Chp 4

•••

 **Fangirl Ep.4**

Pemandangan Kota Seoul disore hari memang yang terbaik. Jalanan yang ramai oleh kendaraan namun tidak menyebabkan kemacetan dan juga lalu lalang orang-orang ditrotoar menjelaskan jika Seoul adalah Kota yang ramai.

tentu saja.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis begitu matanya menatap langit yang hampir berwarna orange itu dari dalam jendela bis. Ternyata sore ini langitnya sedang indah dan Kyungsoo pikir tidak ada salahnya bukan untuk memandanginya terus.

Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang senang melihat pemandangan diluar sana, Baekhyun justru hanya berdiam diri saja dengan pandangan mata yang tertuju pada ponsel miliknya yang ia genggam.

Semenjak mendapatkan pesan itu ketika disekolah tadi, Baekhyun mendadak menjadi pendiam. Dia sedang memikirkan siapakah orang yang mengirim pesan seperti itu padanya. Setaunya Baekhyun tidak pernah memiliki masalah dengan siapapun, tapi entahlah bisa saja dia lupa.

Sebenarnya ini bukan kali pertama Baekhyun mendapat pesan dari orang yang tidak ia kenal, namun ia sudah mendapatkannya dari satu tahun yang lalu.

Pada awalnya Baekhyun berpikir jika pesan berisi ancaman itu ia dapatkan dari seseorang yang suka menjahilinya. Namun semakin kesini, ia kembali berpikir dan menyimpulkan jika pesan yang selalu ia dapat bukanlah sebuah pesan main-main, melainkan sebuah pesan teror.

Baekhyun berusaha untuk mencari siapa pelakunya, namun sampai saat ini ia tidak pernah menemukannya. Awal ia menyadari jika pesan itu adalah pesan teror, Baekhyun selalu panik dan ketakutan. Namun untuk sekarang ia tidak lagi panik ataupun ketakutan. Baekhyun akan bersikap datar jika pesan itu ia dapatkan kembali.

Hanya saja ia akan mendadak menjadi seseorang yang pendiam. Yah, contohnya seperti saat ini. Kyungsoo yang diabaikan dan dirinya sibuk menjadi seseorang yang pendiam. Memikirkan siapakah pengirim pesan tersebut.

••••

"Baekhyun menurutmu aku harus membeli yang mana?" Baekhyun melirik pada kedua buku yang Kyungsoo tunjukan padanya. Sebenarnya ia pun bingung harus memilih yang mana, jadi ia hanya asal menunjuk saja.

"yang ini" ucapnya dengan jari telunjuk yang tertuju pada buku ditangan kiri Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang mendapat jawaban asal dari Baekhyun kemudian berdecak kesal. Sedikit bingung dengan sikap dari sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba ini. Padahal setaunya, Baekhyun baik-baik saja ketika mereka masih disekolah. Namun, kenapa sekarang ia mendadak menyebalkan.

"Baekhyun, apa kau punya masalah?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah ia menyimpan kedua buku tadi kedalam rak. Baekhyun melirik pada Kyungsoo begitu si pinguin bertanya begitu padanya.

"tidak"

"sedari tadi kau diam saja. Perasaan ketika disekolah kau bersikap seperti biasanya. Tapi kenapa mendadak kau menjadi seperti ini?" Seakan tidak puas, Kyungsoo kembali bertanya pada Baekhyun tanpa melirik sekalipun padanya.

"apa yang kau maksud dengan 'seperti ini' kyungsoo?" Baekhyun balik bertanya. Nadanya terdengar sedikit kesal dan Kyungsoo kemudian hanya menghembuskan nafasnya menahan kesabaran.

"Baekhyun jika kau tidak mau mengantarku, kau tinggal bilang saja. Tidak usah seperti ini" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Memang siapa yang bilang jika ia tidak mau mengantar Kyungsoo? Setaunya dia oke-oke saja jika harus mengantar teman pinguinnya itu.

"Kyungsoo aku tidak apa jika harus mengantarmu, jangan sangkut pautkan sikapku dengan hal ini. Aku hanya sedang lapar Kyungsoo, makanya sedari tadi aku diam saja" Ucap Baekhyun mencoba meyakinkan temannya itu.

"kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi jika kau lapar Baek? Ayo, kita bayar ini dan setelah itu kita makan" Kyungsoo mengambil kembali dua buku yang tadi ia simpan kedalam rak. Kemudian dia menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju kasir untuk membayar bukunya.

"kau membeli dua-duanya?" Kyungsoo melirik kedua bukunya ketika Baekhyun bertanya.

"hm, aku bingung harus membeli yang mana. Jadi aku membeli dua-duanya hehe" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengerti. Toh Kyungsoo tidak memakai uangnya bukan jika membeli kedua buku tersebut.

••••

Kyungsoo meletakan nampan berisi makanan yang tadi ia simpan diatas meja. Didepannya Baekhyun sudah tersenyum dan tak sabar untuk segera melahap makanan miliknya yang terlihat sangat lezat.

Well, semua makanan selalu enak dimatamu Baekhyun.

Kecuali mentimun, tentu saja.

"selamat makan, Soo"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan setelahnya menggeleng melihat Baekhyun yang sudah memakan makanannya duluan. Apakah selapar itu pikir Kyungsoo.

Heninh melanda sebelum suara Kyungsoo memecahkan keheningan sebelumnya.

"Baekhyun, perasaanku saja atau memang benar jika kau memiliki masalah yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

"u-hukk" Baekhyun terbatuk ketika Kyungsoo berkata demikian. Dengan gesit Baekhyun mengambil air putih dan meneguknya hingga habis dan tak tersisa.

"kau mau membuatku mati ya Kyung?" Kyungsoo melotot ketika Baekhyun menuduhnya. Well, Sebenarnya ia tau itu hanya candaan. Namun tetap saja, itu menuduh namanya.

Yah seterah kau saja Kyungsoo.

"apa?! Kau terlalu berlebihan Baekhyun" Jawab Kyungsoo. Baekhyun sendiri memilih untuk mengabaikan hal itu dan mengambil tisue untuk membersihkan area bibirnya.

"jangan-jangan kau memang benar menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku ya?"

"tidak Kyungsoo"

"kau bohong Baek"

"bohong itu dosa"

"aku tau, dan kau tengah melakukannya saat ini benar?" Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Sebenarnya ia tidak berniat untuk menyembunyikan hal ini dari Kyungsoo, hanya saja ia belum siap mengatakannya.

"sudahlah Kyung, aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun darimu. Kalau kau tidak percaya padaku, aku tidak akan memaksa" Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas pelan. Kenapa jadi Baekhyun yang menyudutkannya.

"baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk bercerita sekarang. Tapi kau harus memberitahuku suatu saat nanti. Dari mulutmu langsung. Kau dengar Baek?"

"memangnya apa yang harus kuceritakan?"

"entahlah, mungkin masalah yang tengah kau sembunyikan dariku"

"aku bilang aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun darimu, Soo. Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"mulutmu bisa berbohong Byun, tapi tidak dengan sorot matamu"

"baiklah, terserah kau saja" Baekhyun kembali memakan makanan miliknya begitupun dengan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun jadi sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah membohongi Kyungsoo. Namun ini bukan salahnya juga toh Baekhyun sendiri masih belum mau menceritakannya pada siapapun termasuk Kyungsoo.

Lagipula kenapa ia memiliki sahabat yang peka macam Kyungsoo. Jika dalam keadaan seperti inikan ia bingung sendiri harus menjawab bagaimana.

Baekhyun bukannya tidak mempercayai Kyungsoo, hanya saja ia tidak ingin orang lain tau dulu sebelum dirinya sendiri yang menemukan pakar masalahnya.

Ya, dia harus menemukan dulu siapa pakar masalah yang sedang ia hadapi saat ini.

"kenapa diluar ada banyak orang sekali?" ucap Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menengok kekanan, lebih tepatnya kearah jendela.

Benar, diluar sana ada banyak orang yang entah sedang apa.

"aku selesai" Kyungsoo kembali melihat Baekhyun yang ternyata sudah menghabiskan makanan miliknya tanpa sisa.

"kenapa cepat sekali?" Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh. Tanyakan saja pada perutnya yang lapar.

Lalu setelahnya ia pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo untuk mencuci tangan pada wastafel yang disediakan dibelakang sana.

Setelah merasa tangannya sudah bersih, Baekhyun hendak kembali kemeja dimana ada Kyungsoo disana. Namun entah dirinya yang teledor atau memang Baekhyun yang tak sengaja, ia kemudian menabrak seseorang ketika berbalik badan.

"Aish! ini sakit sekali" Baekhyun meringis kesakitan begitu pantat semoknya mendarat dilantai dengan tidak elitnya. Tangannya sedikit memerah karena menahan berat tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh terlentang. Namun tetap saja, pantatnya yang terasa sakit.

"kau tidak apa-apa nona?"

Suara Bass itu.

sepertinya Baekhyun tau siapa pemiliknya. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir kembali, apakah benar jika pemilik suara bass itu adalah Park Chanyeol, idolanya dari EXOL?

Yang benar saja

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng pelan dengan pemikirannya barusan. Well, ini bukan drama korea yang sering kau tonton dimana seorang fans bertemu dengan si idola jika kau ingat Byun Baekhyun.

Ah baiklah ternyata dirinya sedang merasa halusinasi, Bahkan disaat seperti ini.

Keterlaluan.

"permisi, kau mendengarku? Apa kau baik-baik saja nona?"

"aku baik-baik saja, tapi pantatku tid- huh?" Baekhyun terdiam ketika kepalanya ia bawa untuk melihat keatas.

'chanyeolie oppa?'

"maaf, tadi-kau bilang pantatmu ke-napa?"

Holy Shit!

 **To Be** **Continue**

maaf ku baru update jangan lupa review nya


End file.
